At present, when a user conducts activities such as online payment, enabling or registering with online banking, logging in to a WeChat application, validity of an identity of the user may be generally checked in the foregoing activities by choosing to use a short message service message verification code or a one-time-password for verification. Using online shopping and payment as an example, if the user shops by using a client (assuming that the client has permission to read a short message service message) in a mobile phone, and if the user chooses to authenticate the identity of the user in a short message service message verification manner after an order is generated, after a mobile phone short message service message sent by a third party server is received, the client may automatically read the short message service message from a short message service message inbox, extract a short message service message verification code, and enter the verification code into an authentication code input box, so as to complete authentication on the identity of the user and online payment.
If the user shops online by using a computer, in a short message service message verification manner, after the mobile phone receives a short message service message sent by the third party server, the user needs to open the short message service message inbox to view the short message service message, read a short message service message verification code, and then manually enter the short message service message verification code into a specified input box in a current payment web page of the computer. Alternatively, a mobile phone one-time-password function promoted by a payment application such as Alipay is another manner of authenticating an identity of a user. When using Alipay on a computer, the user needs to only log in to an Alipay client on the mobile phone and open mobile phone Baoling, a security authentication product developed by Alibaba, read a one-time-password generated in a current page of the Alipay, and then manually enter the one-time-password into an input box in a current payment web page of the computer.
However, in the foregoing process of reading the short message service message verification code from the short message service message of the mobile phone or reading the one-time-password, and then entering the verification information into the computer, relatively much user intervention is involved, operations are relatively complex, and the verification information needs to be memorized manually, easily resulting in occurrence of an error, relatively low efficiency, and poor user experience.